The Lilo Painting
by angelladyspring
Summary: Helia meets the girl of his dreams one day when he paints the Lilo flower. The nameless girl seems to elude his grasp, yet he can't seem to let her go.
1. Prolog

**Prologue - How they met**

Every town has its own stories, fables as you may call them. To the town's folk of Lulia, Diana wasn't the roman goddess we know of but a protector of the haunted forest. Children were taught to care for others and to aid people in need, as well as respect for all living. Children were told Diana would take care of misbehaving children, luring them to the haunted forest and teach them in her own way. Needless to say, adults never were concerned when children went missing, Diana would make sure no ultimate harm came to them. And it always turned out true, all missing children would return, usually just after a few days and weeks at most. Diana's children they would be called and as such they behaved accordingly, they went out their way to embrace Lulia's core belief upholding them to their playmates.

Helia was one of those who hold most respect for all, even if he wasn't one of Diana's children. But then he wasn't a child anymore. Just days before this fateful day, he had celebrated his coming-of-age. While spending the day with his closest friends and family had been a wonderful gift alone, he treasured the painting equipment almost just as much. Everyone had joined together, to get Helia the best paints and good quality paper. He fully intended to make good use of his gift, which was why he was taking a stroll in the forest. He was good at drawing people but he never wanted to ask anyone to model for him, they shouldn't have to spend time for his passion when they had better things to do.

After walking for a while, Helia noticed he was further away from town than he thought; he must have been lost in his mind, something happening a lot to him. It must have been fate to bring him here, he concluded looking at the scenery surrounding him. It was lovely, the colours seemed more vibrant, the trees reached higher and yet, there was more light because the trees left each other more space to breath, the flowers at the ground got more nurturing sun light. It was them who held Helia's attention. "The Lilo" Helia muttered under his breath as his gaze came across the purple flower. The Lilo was a flower of Diana's fairy tale and never had been found by anyone who was not one of her children. While he had never seen the special flower before, Helia had known it to be the Lilo, on account of the retelling of Krystal, who had been a child of Diana.

More than half an hour later, the Lilo had made its way onto Helia's paper. Helia was quite satisfied with the outcome; the Lilo looked much like its living counterpart. Wanting to go back, Helia's attention was on his pencils for a moment and he didn't notice his paper getting picked up by the wind. A fluttering noise made him look up, in time for him to grasp it was his painting getting blown away. Quickly grabbing his back, he rushed after the drawing but whenever he was close, another wind blow made it fly further and further until Helia lost sight. Deciding he couldn't simply give up, he followed the wind's direction. He was certain, it had to be the right way and he slowly walked, looking everywhere and even in the bushes.

Light ahead told him of a changing landscape; up ahead was a meadow, not wide but wide enough to see the sky again. In the shade of the trees stood a girl, long brown hair fell in waves across her back, a dress covering her body. She wasn't looking in his direction, unaware of him. Helia itched to see her face, he couldn't explain the reason behind, just that he had to see her. Careful, he started heading to her. Smile, he told himself, trying to appear open, someone to trust. After all, he didn't think they knew each other and she may as well be scared of him. As he got closer, he noticed her studying his painting, smiling softly and it. He was a few steps away from her when he stopped, getting to close might scare her off. Soft green eyes greeted him, a polite if not a bit wary smile on her pink lips. Without words, she held up the drawing, asking if it was his. Nodding, he stepped forward to reclaim his painting as she laid the paper into his hands. For a second, Helia let go of her sight, glancing at his own paint, then at her again, only to find she had vanished as if into thin air. Was it perhaps Diana? Shaking his head, he doubted it, she seemed so much younger, and it couldn't be Diana. But who was she?

Who was she? He kept thinking the following evening, doodling her in his sketchbooks. She even followed him into his dreams.

AN: This is going to be a short multi-chapter fiction, I have currently planned about 3 chapters. Most will be Helia's POV, but I might write an additional chapter from Flora's POV. Would that be something you'd like to read? Also, please review, I love reading feedback.


	2. Chasing Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club

 **AN:** First POV will be Helia's dreams, Third POV will be when Helia's awake.

Also big thank you to all you lovely reviewers and those who followed/faved.

 **Chasing Dreams**

I was back in the forest, a mixture of green and brown surrounding me. I knew the place; it was where I found the Lilo. My painting lay next to the flower. How did it get there? I was certain it was back in my room, so why was it here? Shaking my head, I leaned down, wanting to grab it and secure it in my bag. But as soon as I was touching the paper, a wind gust picked my drawing up, swirling it around in the air as if telling me to follow. A sense of déjà vu settled in me, I somehow knew what was coming, the same as yesterday was happening. I'd see her again.

Her. Whose face was ingrained in my memories, her jade green eyes, having an innocent look about them, softness speaking aloud without her mouth moving. Pink lips, curved in a small, polite yet also shy smile, hiding words I desperately wanted to hear. Cheeks coloured in a faint red, giving her an even prettier look. Wavy hair almost hiding her, brown locks adorning her face.

I had to see her again. Happiness surged in me, knowing I couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. I simply had to follow the wind and I did. Only a few minutes later, faster than last time, I reached the meadow. While normally I would have taken in the scenery, I couldn't this time, I didn't want to spend one second not seeing her. So instead of marvel at the place, my gaze searched her. I found her at the exact same spot as I had seen her before. Stepping to her as fast as I could, I smiled at her. "Hello" I greeted her, as she turned, with my drawing in her hand. Like the last time, she held it up for me, so I could take it. I didn't want it, yet. She'd disappear again and I couldn't let it happen, not knowing her name. So instead I speak to her. "Thank you for picking it up. I'm Helia" I offered her. Her hand was still in the air, only her smile indicated she'd understood, yet she made no notion of answering me. "Do you like the picture?" I asked, stepping towards her. She nodded, still only looking at me with her eyes.

This was getting me nowhere. Was she able to speak? Maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was just too shy, but she had never stepped back or otherwise indicated she was uncomfortable. She was looking so peaceful right now, seeing her smiling at me made me uncomfortable, erased my doubts about her. I didn't believe she didn't like me but then why would she like me? We didn't know each other, so she must be neutral about me. Even if I already liked her at first sight.

A small movement roused me from my thoughts. The girl strolled towards me, extending her other arm towards my face. She then touched me just above my eyes. Her fingers slid down, making my eyes close involuntarily. I felt her presence leave when the feeling of her fingertips vanished.

* * *

Helia bolted upright, opening his eyes to utter darkness. "A dream" he murmured. "Just a dream" Dejected, he fell back onto the pillow. He had seen herm, really seen her for more than a few seconds. He had talked to her, granted it had been a one-sided conversation, but she had listened. And it had only been a dream. Disappointment washed over him.

He never was able to get back to sleep, replaying his dream and their first meeting again and again. The look on her face, her mesmerizing eyes. Oh, how he longed to see her again, capture her beauty on canvas, not from memory, by being able to see her whenever he wished. It would be enough to see her again for the moment, he sighed. But when would he see her? He didn't know anything about her. Even her existence might have been his very own imagination, though he doubted that.

Deciding he might as well stand up, he put his blanket aside and quietly moved to the table. A little light was enough for him to take a look at his drawings again. His eyes gazed at the drawing of his mystery lady; she looked so very much like a tree nymph. Tree nymph. Their home was the forest. Besides, he had met her deep in the forest. Suddenly, the idea gripped him, yes, the forest, he would see her in the forest, it was what his dreams were telling him. With a small smile on his face he knew where to go.

Well, he wasn't going to the forest for a while. In the morning he still had to help his grandfather. Normally, he really enjoyed spending time with Saladin, except today he had a theory to test. He itched to go to the forest but he couldn't abandon his family. Later, he told himself and picked up the box, Saladin had asked to bring.

"What is on your mind, Helia?" An observant Saladin asked his grandson. Sheepishly, Helia looked up as he placed the box gingerly on the table. "I can't stop thinking about this one girl" Helia replied. His grandfather nodded. "You sure are growing up. To be honest, I kept asking myself, when you'd fall in love" He shook his head ruefully. "Fall in love?" Helia's eyes widened at the insinuation. "Saladin, I met her like yesterday, for like a minute." He tried to shake the suspicion of him but Saladin only laughed. "Well child, sometimes you meet someone and already have a deep connection to the other person. Soulmates. If she proves to be, you are one lucky gal." Helia couldn't help himself, his cheeks reddened.

Soulmates. The thought almost made him giddy. It was true, he seeked a relationship that went deeper than just love. Friendship, Loyalty, Respect and Trust were important to Helia, not superficial passion but passion that went to the core of his soul. He'd loved if she was the one, if she felt the same but how should he know? Simply said, all rested on being able to see her again. It was up to her and not to him.

"Helia, I see you take my suggestion to your mind. It seems to me, you have already decided on your own feelings. Am I right?" his grandfather interrupted his thoughts. Caught, Helia nodded. "But what about her? I don't even know her, let alone her feelings." He voiced his concerns. "There is only one way to find out, you have to meet her again." Saladin smiled encouragingly. "So go, I think I am finished anyways. Not that I want to be in the way of love." He sent his grandson of, a big smile on his face as he observed Helia's feature lighten up.

Getting his grandfather's approval, Helia's mood turned positive and he left the house calling goodbye to his grandfather. Saladin could only shake his head; his grandson was falling in love and might not even realize it himself. What would he give to be young again? But then, he had been lucky enough to fall in love three times, the last time with a woman who had given him a child. His life was as fulfilled as it could be; now it was Helia's turn.

* * *

Back in the forest, Helia tried to remember the way to the meadow. He still knew it was a bit farther from town but not so far he'd not make it back before night. Trying not to waste time, he set out the way he'd taken only yesterday, only stopping when the path branched into more than one path. He always took the path he'd thought he had gone the last time and after a couple hours, he proved himself right. The Lulia had the bushes was the one he had drawn, he was certain.

A smile grazed Helia's lips and he bent down to it. "Please let me see her today, will you?" Maybe the flower would bring him luck since it certainly had yesterday. Anticipation cursed through Helia, he was so near the meadow, he'd find it within minutes and then he might see her again. Please be there, he repeated the silent prayer to himself. As if nature had heard, the wind picked up, like yesterday and like in his dreams. This had to be a sign. Resolved, he followed the wind again.

He stepped on the meadow, searching her. Helia grinned when he saw her laying on the grass just a few steps ahead. Finally, she was within his grasps. Taking his time, afraid she'd run away if he got too close too fast, he strolled towards her. She had her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, as if she was dreaming. "What are you dreaming on such a lovely afternoon?"

Her eyes opened, revealing her jade green iris. Her hand pushed her in a sitting position, surprise etching her features. "I'm sorry for startling you" Helia apologized, settling himself near her on the ground. The female only shook her head, jumping to her feet. "Again, I'm sor…" He couldn't even finish his sentence, because she turned on her heels and ran into the forest. "Please, don't run away" he called after her, getting on his feet to follow her. He couldn't let her get away, not this time. If only she'd listen to him.

When Helia entered the forest again, he could see her nowhere. "Where are you?" he whispered to himself. He tried searching her for a few minutes, but came up empty handed. He wasn't one to swear, but he was close to cursing out loud. He only wanted to speak with her and spend the rest of his life with her.

Sighting, he leaned against a tree. His eyes closed, he thought about her, about his grandfather's words. He couldn't deny it any longer, he had fallen for her. "Love at first sight" he muttered. The leaves on the trees rustled as if answering him. Suddenly, he felt a soft touch at his cheek and his eyes sprung open, only to find empty air.


	3. Dove Painting

AN: I want to let everyone know I do not have an uploading schedule. Which means chapters will be uploaded irregularly. While I try to upload within the month, I cannot promise I'll keep to that. I'd rather put quality of my work first, not a time schedule. Other authors work differently, but for me, I can only write when I am 'in the mood' in order to achieve something I am satisfied with. To ensure I give you the best reading experience I can give you, I will have to take my time.

Also thank you for your reviews. I can't believe I have six reviews for one chapter. Your support means so much to me.

 **The Dove Painting**

The next morning, Helia wanted to go back into the forest, only he had work to do. His job was teaching art to children, a job he loved at times. As fulfilling it was to simply draw whatever he wanted, it wasn't a paying job. Sure, at times the locals came to order a drawing or buy one he had already painted, but being an artist wasn't something steady. He was lucky, being an art teacher he didn't have as many hours as some of the other teachers.

All day, Helia caught himself thinking about her, whose name he yet had to learn. Promising himself, he would go into the woods as soon as he could he got by the day. He loved the children, most of them liked art well enough, others tuned out whenever Helia got theoretical, but overall, art was a subject none detested. All the teachers claimed this was due to his quiet, yet friendly attitude as well as his tips he gave every single student. But then Helia knew it was because he respected everyone and treated them without strictness.

In the afternoon, he was finally free to do with his time as he pleased. Under normal circumstances Helia wouldn't have ventured as far out the woods this late as he did today. But today was no normal day; today he would try to find her again. Even if he would be home late, he had to try his luck. He was resolved to win her heart. She already was on his mind all the time and Helia was sure; she'd have his heart one day. If only she talked to him. He yearned to hear her voice, wanting to know if it was as soft as he imagined it to be. He wanted to know all about her, who she was, her dreams.

Thinking about her kept him going as fast as he could and he had to admit, walking to the meadow had been a little faster than the previous times. Just when he walked into the meadow, he sensed a pair of eyes watching him. His eyes met hers, blue meeting green and he could swear he saw her blushing, but she soon averted her gaze. Maybe he had imagined the faint red colouring of her cheeks. She didn't move, she didn't run away and Helia kept quiet, for fear she did. Instead he opted to simply sit down.

Having nothing else to do, he took out his sketchbook and began to draw. After finishing his drawing, he found she had gotten closer to him, standing only a few steps behind him and looking over his shoulder at his drawing. "Do you like it?" he softly asked her, stunned at her proximity. He saw her nodding. "It's so lifelike" she whispered almost too faint to hear. A smile formed on his lips. She had spoken to him, complimented even. "Thank you. Do you want a closer look?" Helia held out his drawing.

Gingerly, she took the drawing, holding it close to her face. "The dove is really beautiful" she smiled at him. Helia's heart was beating fast, he couldn't believe she finally spoke to him, her first words hadn't been directed at him. "If… if you want you can keep it. The drawing, I mean" he nearly stuttered at his words, too joyous to speak properly. The beautiful blush on her cheeks returned. "Do you mind?" she asked for clarification. Helia nodded. "Of course, it's yours to keep if you like it" Say yes, he begged. Normally, he knew his artworks were desired by many, but today with her it was different. Would she say no?

She didn't, she accepted his gift to her. "I would like to. Thank you" she whispered. Now or never, Helia thought, crooking his head to the side. "So, um, in return…. Could I get your name?" Please, he prayed, let her tell me. She opened her mouth, and then shook her head. "I'm sorry" Her eyes begged his forgiveness. "I can't" Suddenly she leapt up. "I should go. It's late" she hastily stumbled upon those words, then stumbled away to the woods.

Helia groaned. He knew it would be no use following her, yet he did. Alas, she was long gone and no trace was to be found, just like he had predicted. _It's late_. Her last words, true even for him. Unless he wanted to teach tired, he should be going back. True to this, he arrived home later than he usually did and he went straight to bed.

* * *

"Ok, spill. What project makes go to into the forest so often these days?" Crystal asked him during their lunch break. Crystal was his best friends since they were children. Often people would mistake them for a couple but both of them knew better. Simply said, Crystal was more like a sister to him and Helia wasn't even her type.

"No project. " He'd be condemned if the girl of his dreams was only a project. She was so much more to him.

"Then why do we barely see you anymore? You spend every free minute in the forest." While it looked like Crystal was complaining to him, the sparkle in her eyes told him otherwise. She was curious, she had known him for so long, she could see something was new in Helia and damn, she would find out what it was.

That was Helia's word and he launched into his woeful tale of the beautiful stranger. "I saw her, the girl of my dreams. I can't help but fall in love with her and my mind thinks about her all the time. But she never stays long and I want to see her again. I don't even know her name." At the end, desperation tinged his words.

"The girl of your dreams? You met her in the forest? How come you never saw her in the village?" Crystal leaned forward, eager to hear his explanation. Helia in love was something Crystal had never seen before and it was kind of cute, she thought. He always was coolheaded, now he was head over heels and couldn't think straight anymore. Love changed people.

"I don't think she lives here. At least I've never seen her before." Crystal did raise a good point. Maybe he could look around town, try to find her among the villagers. It was worth a try. Still, a small voice whispered it wouldn't bring any fruits.

"She doesn't live here? Then where else? The next village is a good day's ride" She arched her eyebrows up questioningly.

Helia bit his lips. "Maybe… I don't know. " he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she is a tree nymph" It was one explanation. After all, Diana, too, lived in the forest.

"You think she lives in the forest?" Crystal nodded. "Yeah, might be possible. Diana… Lilo… children" Her thoughts followed his, but her voice softened towards the end as if she spoke to herself. Helia noticed, she must know more than he did.

"You're one of Diana's children, right? Please tell me, you know something" he begged her. "The first time I saw her, I found the Lilo. It must mean something." He grabbed onto any thought he had, trying to get his best friends help.

"Yes, Helia, I am. "She sighed. "But I am afraid I must keep her secrets and cannot help you. I'm sorry." She smiled at him, apologetic. "If you are lucky, your dream girl is in town." She grabbed her empty dishes. "Our lunch is over, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

* * *

After classes were over, Helia debated whether to go into the forest or if he should try to find her in town. The Inn keeper might know something, he decided after weighting arguments in his head. Relieved, he had come to a conclusion, he stepped out of his house, making for the village's inn.

* * *

 _Blue. There was a lot of light around me, not too bright but simply bright. Soft white plush cotton balls floated around me and that's when I realized._ Flying, I am flying. _I looked down, not seeing ground beneath my feet. Instead there were more of the cotton balls, no clouds. I had to be in the sky. Why was I in the sky? Was I dreaming? It had to be a dream._

 _It felt nice though, I felt free, unburdened. It was peaceful here, I wanted to lie down or touch the clouds to see if they were as fluffy as they looked. Thinking about it, I started to move towards them and surprisingly, it worked._

 _My feet touched the clouds and they felt softer than the softest carpet I ever had the privilege to stand on. In fact, it was even softer than my bed, the pillow or the blanket._

 _Walking on the clouds, well, felt like walking on clouds. I fell back on my back, stretching myself on the largest (cloud) bed I'd ever been on._

 _A blur in my sight of vision made me turn my head._

 _A white bird flew near me, irregular patterns, up, down, left, right. Its wings spreading wide it reminded me of my very own drawing._

" _It's so lifelike"_

 _A heavenly voice sounded in my ears, the words ingrained in my head. Her. It had to be her._

 _But where was she? Standing up, I began searching her._

" _The Dove is really beautiful"_

 _I couldn't see her._

" _Where are you?" I called out_

" _Do you mind?" she answered but not really._

" _Please. Show yourself" I tried running to where I heard her voice from._

" _I would like to. Thank you"_

" _If you want to, why don't you?" I was confused. By her, by her words._

" _I'm sorry. I can't" Her face appeared before him. "I should go. It's late"_

 _Realization dawned on me. She was a fiction of my memory. She repeated words of our conversation about my dove painting._


	4. Autumn

**AN** : This is the last chapter. But is it the end? There is one more epilogue coming this year.

 **Autumn**

The search yesterday had been, let's say partly successful. Or unsuccessful, depending on how one viewed it. Helia tended to be a more positive person about such things. First he had learned his mystery girl wasn't in the Inn. Second he had learned she definitely didn't live in town.

Then there was another fact to consider. The Innkeeper's offhanded comment. Fairy. He had mumbled the word to himself, obviously not wanting to let Helia know. Crystal hadn't wanted him to know either. Both were children of Diana. Something was up, Helia could tell. But no one would tell him.

Maybe his mystery girl was Diana. Then he'd finally have a name. Only one way to find out. If it was Diana, he'd have to find her in the forest. The Guardian fairy never left the forest, or so the stories told.

That had been his plan yesterday, go to the forest, find her and try to get more out of her.

His best friend had been the one from keeping him in town. It had been her suggestion. He wasn't mad at her he knew she only wanted the best for him and keep him from getting hurt.

The Guardian fairy has forfeited all personal pleasure to protect the land, life and nature. She wouldn't be allowed to love him.

At least he had to confront her. But then, he wasn't one to do confronting.

He sighed, as he stepped on the meadow.

SHE was already there, looking up at him, a small smile on her face. "You came" she whispered happily and Helia knew he only heard her because the wind carried her voice. How could he be so keen to make her uncomfortable if she was happy to see him? He should try to take advantage of the situation, enjoy spending time with her.

"May I sit with you?" Helia asked, while stepping closer to her. She nodded, looking down after she did. As close to her as he dared, he let himself down, watching her. He had missed her beauty yesterday.

Helia noticed her hand inching closer to him and he couldn't help himself but place his hand next to hers. Her fingers touched his. He could feel her smooth skin as he finally took her hand into his.

"Helia?" she mumbled, unsure of herself. She had called him by his name, he realized. "How… how do you know my name?" he asked, stunned. He was sure he had never told her his name. Well, except in his dreams, but those didn't count, did they? Or did fairies possess some dream walking ability he didn't know of?

Wondering about that, he examined her closely. She had her mouth covered with her hand. Helia kept thinking, while she kept her stance. She probably wouldn't give in quite so easily. It had taken him days to finally have a short conversation and he was a bit afraid, she'd run if he'd pressure her too much. "Please?"

She simply shook her head. "Sorry, I can't tell." She opened her mouth then closed it again. Helia furrowed his brows. "Is that because you are a fairy?" he decided to test waters with what he had picked up from the Inn keeper. Her eyes widened, a scared look crossed her face. "How do you know? They weren't supposed to tell." She cried out in dismay.

"They didn't mean for me to hear but I do have excellent hearing" He wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble after all. All he wanted, was answers. She didn't reply to him, so he kept going with his questions. "Who are you?" He tried not to look harsh at her but he hoped she answered him. "A fairy" she did quietly.

A fairy. So she was Diana. Hope sank in him. She'd never be his partner, he wouldn't be able to see her again. But he had to confirm, wishing there was hope. "As guardian fairy you can't ever love someone, right?" His voice sounded hollow even to himself. "That's true" she confirmed his fear.

"Then why…" he couldn't find the right question to ask. Why she was here, why she made his heart flutter, why she… lead him in?

She looked at him expectantly. "I tried to stay away from you." She admitted, rueful look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. You were never supposed to be a part of this world" She sighed. "I guess I've fallen too much for you. Diana won't be pleased"

Helia's confusion grew with every word. "What does Diana have to do with it? Aren't you Diana?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not her" she hesitated and then gave in. "I'm Flora"

She wasn't Diana from the stories, she was Flora. He had never heard about her before, all he knew was she was fairy. "If you're not Diana, how do you relate to her?" Helia's head started to turn. What was going on?

"She's sort of our tribe's mother as well as my mentor. She's training me become a guardian fairy of nature" Flora told him.

How was he supposed to form his next question? Helia wanted to know the most important thing there was to him but how did you ask? It didn't matter to him she was a fairy training to become a guardian fairy of nature, at least not when he didn't know if the two of them had a chance.

Realization struck him. He shouldn't ask. He should act. Taking in a deep breath he gazed at her steadily. "Flora, the second I saw you I knew you were the most beautiful person I had met. All I wanted to do was to paint you and keep your beauty forever. You started pulling me in in the most agonizing yet blissful way. The only way to free myself from this longing pain is to do this"

Pulling her closer to him, his lips searched hers, hovering over them, waiting for Flora to push him away and when she didn't he closed the distance between them. A simple, yet so sweet kiss Helia didn't want to end.

When the kiss ended, Flora muttered his name. Red blush adorned her face and a smile graced her lips, as did his. "I… Helia… You…." Helia put a finger on her lips. "Just answer this one question. Do you feel the same way about me? I love you and I want to be with you" His tender gaze lingered on her while she widened her eyes in surprise at his confession.

"Oh Helia, I've fallen for you when I first saw you" she replied teary-eyed and snuggled into his arms. "I love you and I wish to be with you forever, but …." Shaking her head, she stopped talking, turning her face so she could smell him.

"No but, that was all I needed to know" Helia gently put his arm around her, holding her close. He pressed his lips to her hair, already feeling relaxed. She loved him, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest and he couldn't find words for how happy it made him.

After a while, Helia started feeling the cold. "It's getting cold, isn't it? Autumn is near" Flora leaned back, smiling at him. "You should go back, I don't want you do get sick"

"What about you? Aren't you cold?" Amused, Flora shook her head. "No, I'm a fairy, remember? Now, please go home."

* * *

"Can you tell me more about fairies?" Helia asked Flora who was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulders.

"We're protectors of earth. Each fairy has her own specialty, mine is nature while Diana is the Guardian fairy of both nature and wildlife. I'm in line to replace her one day so her duty can end and she can retire."

Flora's hand touched the grass under her fingers and a simple flower bud started growing at the spot. "Flowers are my favourite type of magic, it's so lovely to bring life to plants" She dreamily smelled the pink rose.

"What else can you do?" Helia's curiosity didn't seem to fade; he was intrigued by the mysteries surrounding Flora.

"The wind sort of guides me; it can feel my emotions, wishes and reaches out for me. I can hear nature's voice and bring life to plants" she hesitated, before ticking of her list. "But what about you?" Flora attempted to change the course of conversation. "Since when did you draw?"

Helia smiled and began answering her questions. "Since I could hold a pen. I've never been good with people, Crystal was the only person who could put up with me always sketching and not play" He remembered all the times when Crystal had told people to leave him alone. "She's my best friend and tried to look out for me, just as I did for her when she had love problems"

"Crystal is a teacher, just like me even though we only started a few months ago. I've became an art teacher, it's my passion, Crystal calls me a creative soul and I do guess I am. I cannot imagine my life without poetry or art."

Helia looked down to Flora. "What about you? Art is my life. Yesterday you told me you wanted to become guardian fairy. How exactly do you become one?"

Flora's posture stiffened. "Diana's training me. In spring I will swear my life to protect nature and not be distracted from my task. It's why I wanted to stay away from you, you are a distraction. I can't spend my future with you."

Distraction. Just a mere distraction. It hurt, Helia had to admit. Hearing her thinking so little of him made his heart ache. He wanted to be more, yet she didn't see him as more.

"Then I guess I'm distracting you now. I should go." He sounded colder than he wanted to, but her words had him feeling empty and cold. Shaking her head off his shoulder, he stood up.

"Helia?" her voice sounded surprised, almost hurt. "Please, I…" she bit her lip.

"I guess it's goodbye" he attempted to shrug, trying to hide his pain at them having no chance. She'd be a guardian fairy, not allowed to love him, not allowed to be with him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, hugging her knees as if protecting.

It was unfair, Helia had thought he found the girl of his dreams, only to have her taken away. Only he voiced those concerns differently. "You're unfair" he accused her.

She cast down her gaze, laying her head on her knees.

When Flora didn't reply, Helia sighed and stepped towards the tree line to make for home. Only when the wind turned, he stopped walking. The wind carried what sounded like sobs.

"Flora?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you… crying?" he pushed himself towards her, kneeling down next to her. Instead of answering him, she only gripped her knees tighter.

"Flora, please, I didn't mean to…" he apologized helplessly. Damn. What an idiot he was for making a woman cry. Especially Flora. He sighed again. His hand reached out to her and stroked her hair. "Flora, I'm sorry. I was hurt and I didn't mean to take it out on you"

Finally, the tears stopped, yet Helia couldn't bear her looking at him, tearstained flecks on her face.

"Oh, Helia" she stuttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Destiny is a cruel thing"

"Yes, destiny is cruel" he agreed.

* * *

 **AN** : So, um, I didn't quite plan all that drama. In fact, I planned for a happy end and not an ambiguous one but somehow the chapter wrote itself. Also, I have a surprise for you, so stay tuned for the epilogue coming up this year. That said the epilogue will be the last work for the Winx Club fan fiction fandom to be released this year by me but fear not, I've planned further projects for next year.

I've also thought about paragraphs, maybe you noticed I've done more. The reason is I've encountered shorter paragraphs and I found it to be easier on mobiles. Do you guys prefer my old sectioning or the new one?


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **AN** : I dedicate this short epilogue to my lovely reviewers liliana765, Wondergirl4eva, winxkate and guest reviewers. Thank you for supporting and encouraging me. It means the world to me.

* * *

Helia didn't know for how long they could see each other. She had said spring was the time she'd finally achieve her dream about being a guardian fairy. If only she wouldn't. But that was a selfish wish; one Helia didn't want to think about. Instead he tried to support her in as much as he could. Not that he knew how or that she needed it. It just made him feel less selfish for having such desires. He couldn't let her go. Not when he'd finally met her and won her heart.

 _I only have summer left_ she had told him.

It was autumn now and whenever Helia walked to their place, she wasn't there. It had been a couple days, almost weeks and each day, he'd find himself alone on the meadow while the leaves started turning their colour into red, orange and yellow. As always, Helia seated himself next to the pink flower Flora had grown with her magic and waited for his beloved.

Time passed and she didn't show. Helia wasn't surprised but sad. Every day his heart broke a little more yet he still hoped she'd come. His heart ached for her. His drawings if not portraits of Flora showed the artists sorrows. His family, his friends, they worried about him and asked him not to go into the forest but Helia never listened. He couldn't help himself.

The settling darks made Helia realize he had yet again spent too much time away from home. The nights brought chilling temperatures and his family stretched for him not to catch the colds or get sick. "Tomorrow" he promised the empty air. Like yesterday, he'd vow to return and wait for the nature fairy.

His family watched him return, knowing where he had been, what he'd been doing. Their exchange of glances went unnoticed by Helia. The next morning, his free day, his family observed him again has he left the house.

While approaching the meadow, Helia felt something different. Something would be different today, hope blossomed. All the waiting paid off. She'd return and he could see her. A smile formed on his lips, he couldn't wait and he started running.

She wasn't there.

The dull feeling in him only left when he noticed something next to the pink flower. A Lilo flower sprang next to the first flower. It had to be her doing. Only Flora could do such a thing. He was sure it was a message from her. The Lilo had brought them together, as the wind had carried the painting of the flower towards her.

The Lilo in a way symbolized the start of their love. Next to the pink flower it had to mean she still loved him and wanted to be with him. Smiling he vowed to find a way for them to be together.

As if to encourage him, he felt the wind pick up. His hair fluttered in the air and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the wind was guided by Flora's wishes. _Helia_ he could hear her whisper.

* * *

 **AN** : I hope all of you enjoyed reading The Lilo Painting. You might notice the Complete Status and ask yourself _where is the Bonus chapter from Flora's POV you promised?_ The answer is simply, I decided instead of a bonus chapter I want to make a complete story from her POV, so look out for it next year on my profile. As well as for the end of this story, it's not the end. Again next year, I will write a sequel story to The Lilo Painting. I should be able to post about mid-January or a tad later. If the wait is too long for you, make sure to check out my first work _Enchanted_ if you haven't done so yet. Until then, I wish all of you a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

All that's left to say: Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favourite The Lilo Painting


End file.
